


Fuga sotto la pioggia

by Kellh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellh/pseuds/Kellh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Queste poche righe sono ciò che, secondo me, ha pensato Grindelwald dopo il duello con Albus e Aberforth costato la vita ad Ariana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuga sotto la pioggia

_But love is not a victory march_

_it's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

**_Hallelujah, Jeff Buckley_ **

 

Era andato tutto storto, tutto. Quei due, il bamboccio Aberforth e la demente Ariana avevano rovinato tutto e ora Albus lo odiava. Ma la colpa era loro, non sua.

Era colpa di Aberforth se aveva usato la Maledizione Cruciatus: l’aveva provocato.

Era colpa di Ariana se era morta: si era intromessa.

Nel giorno in cui tutto avrebbe dovuto avere inizio, il progetto di un mondo migliore per i Maghi e quello di una vita insieme, tutto era finito.

Era solo lui, ora, in fuga sotto la pioggia.


End file.
